


Counting Minutes

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, November 16th, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: The festival.
Series: Identical Grins [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Counting Minutes

_15 minutes._

Wilbur paces through Pogtopia, double checking all of their supplies. Techno has already left and Tommy is still asleep. Wilbur won’t tell anyone, but he’s terrified. Something has to go wrong. He’s not sure what, but _something_ must go wrong. His communicator buzzes as everyone welcomes Schlatt and Wilbur double checks who’s awake before leaving Pogtopia. It’s still the early hours of the morning, the sky dark and wind chilled. He’s shot by a skeleton and quickly dispatches it before climbing onto a horse.

_10 minutes._

Wilbur is just outside the east of Manburg. Tommy gives a nervous laugh though the comm. The sun has finally shown it’s face and the weather is oddly nice. He watches Tommy appear over the hill and gives him what Wilbur hopes is a reassuring smile.

_5 minutes_

Wilbur softly chats with Tommy and Techno, attempting to hide his slightly shaking hands. The tree’s vantage point is too far from the podium so they carefully sneak over to the NASA building. Techno leaves soon after and Wilbur watches the sun set over Manburg. It’s coming.

_0 minutes._

Wilbur guides to another vantage point and listens to Tommy’s ramblings. He catches a glimpse of boxing matches. Wilbur approaches another spot and silently listens to the festivities. They can’t afford for anything to go wrong.

_-15 minutes._

Fundy reaches the podium out of breath as Niki finishes her countdown. Schlatt shoots a warning arrow at Fundy and Wilbur can’t help but wince. Everyone has finally gathered and conversation fills the air. Tubbo doesn’t even glance at his communicator as Wilbur sends a message, but Wilbur can’t blame him while he stands next to Schlatt. He watches him turn on the microphone and Schlatt starts his speech. Each word stabs another dagger into his skin and for a second Wilbur can smell burning flesh. He shakes his head and pushes the thought aside. Wilbur cannot let his concentration slip.

_-20 minutes._

Wilbur bites his tongue as they make their way to the roof. He wants to go home. There’s too much on the line. They watch as Techno sets off fireworks and everyone makes their way to party island. Tommy sends Tubbo a message to join them on the roof and Wilbur watches Tubbo make an excuse and slip away. Twenty minutes until his speech.

_-25 minutes._

Fireworks explode in the sky and Tubbo sneaks back off. Techno and Fundy fight in the boxing ring and Wilbur smiles. He and Tommy tease him and it’s almost like their kids again. They make a run for the goody boxes and the wind rushes past.

_-40 minutes._

Wilbur watches out the window as Tubbo starts his speech. So many of the crowd hold weapons, so many people against Pogtopia. Schlatt starts chuckling and Wilbur bolts to his feet. Yellow walls are placed around Tubbo and Wilbur can feel his hands practically vibrating. _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening._ Wilbur knew something was going to go wrong. Schlatt knows that Tubbo’s a spy. Why didn’t Wilbur plan for this occasion? He knew it was inevitable but he didn’t expect it today. He’s frozen as Schlatt begins to scream, well versed in his mood swings.

_-45 minutes._

Schlatt leans over the microphone. “Hey Technoblade, do you want to come up here for a second?”

He glances around from his chair, still clutching his crossbow.

“Technoblade, come up to the podium,” Quackity says.

Wilbur can only watch Techno hesitantly walk to the podium. He can feel Tommy radiating worry beside him.

“We like to send messages around here. Now that we’ve got Tubbo in a Tubbox, well. Tubbo, as enemy of the state and the perpetrator to these awful, awful people,” Schlatt chuckles. “Technoblade, please if you would be so kind as to take care of this traitor.”

Wilbur’s frozen as Techno attempts to stall. He can’t do it, they’ve known Tubbo almost as long as they’ve known Tommy. At the same time, Techno’s never been great with pressure. So many people are staring and holding their breath.

“Technoblade, we’re running on a tight schedule,” Schlatt says.

“W-what do you want out of me Mister President?” Techno stutters.

Schlatt sighs. “Listen man, I only call you in for special favors. Your brother and I go way back, right?”

Wilbur bits down on his lip hard enough that he can taste blood. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” Techno says.

“Schlatt, what are you actually talking about?” Quackity asks, clearly confused.

“This man here needs a special favor. Techno, I need you to take him out,” Schlatt finishes.

Everyone starts talking over each other and Wilbur catches very few of their words.

Wilbur can barely make out Techno stalling. “To dinner?” he asks.

Schlatt curls his lips. “Not take him out to dinner. You’re gonna kill him right now.”

Wilbur sucks in a breath. Techno can’t stall anymore. Schlatt begins to yell and Wilbur flinches. _It’s too loud, this can’t be happening. You’re not back there. Techno has to kill Tubbo. I didn’t plan for this._ Niki cries out and Techno glances around. Quackity attempts to talk Schlatt out of it, but there is no changing his mind. Techno loads his crossbow with surprisingly still hands and points it at Tubbo. Schlatt continues to yell and the microphone only amplifies it.

“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible. Tubbo, I’m sorry.”

Schlatt gives a horrible chuckle before screaming “Do it Technoblade!”

He fires the crossbow and fireworks explode. Wilbur starts to run and so many people are screaming. He yells for Tommy to go. They need to get out. There is no salvaging this. _Where the fuck is Dream?_ Wilbur runs into the hills where he saw Dream disappear earlier. Wilbur cannot let Manburg go up in smoke. He frantically searches but cannot find Dream. 

“Everyone go after Tommyinnit,” He can hear Quackity command.

“Wait, Tommy’s here?” Schlatt exclaims.

_-50 minutes._

Wilbur can hear Tommy scream for Tubbo and runs back towards Manburg. The podium is completely deserted and he hesitates. He can hear them slowly making their way back and walks back towards the NASA building. He watches everyone approach, still completely speechless. Wilbur grabs his rapier and cautiously sneaks back onto the roof. _Dream,_ he remembers once more and runs to the docks.

“You killed him,” Niki cries out.

“Yeah, I did fucking kill him. What do you want?” Schlatt snarls.

Wilbur runs back to Manburg. He can see the podium now and Niki stands in the center of the aisle.

“How could you do that after everything he’s done?” She says.

“He has been a thorn in my side since I started,” Schlatt answers.  
  


“I don’t even want to be here,” Niki yells.

Schlatt stares down at her. “I’m raising my taxes.”

“Niki, sit down please,” Quackity calmly states.

“You know what? Fuck her, I’m done with her. You can leave if you want. You want out of this country, you can fucking have it.”

  
  
Wilbur makes his way up the aisle. “You actually murdered Tubbo,” Wilbur says with a nervous laugh.

“You actually let him do that,” Schlatt responds and a sneer warps his face. “Get him.”

Within moments Wilbur is fighting. He can’t think, every moment he has to block and try to land another hit. Someone is yelling and Wilbur doesn’t know who. He’s fighting for his life and everywhere is just another blade and shield. Someone snipes Wilbur with an arrow providing just enough of a pause for someone to smack his head with the butt of their blade. Wilbur collapses and the world disintegrates.

**Author's Note:**

> We're going completely off-road now. Wilbur passes out at the end and is captured. Could have made it clearer, but I'll leave it like this. We're entering the next major arc now. I love the formatting of this one but it's not my greatest writing.
> 
> Also, it's December 16th and something big is happening. Wonder what. I'll likely be watching Phil, and if he's not live I'll be watching Techno. Low-key scared.
> 
> What I listened to (other than old vods): [This playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/18fIuj5nOvRC2TZ6hN5Mwm)
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
